First Crush
by Yudesei
Summary: Dealing with your first crush isn't easy. At least not for Ladonia. So he decides to ask the Nordics for advice and... / Ladonia x Wy / Warning for: cuteness


'_He's so annoying. Everything about him is annoying. Why does he keep acting like we're friends? I don't want to join his stupid club.'_

Ladonia tapped his foot in annoyance as he was waiting for a certain Brit to start the 'world meeting' for the micronations. Of course the Swe- I mean _Ladonian_ had been invited as well. Today, they were supposed to meet up at 11 o'clock. It was almost 11.15 and everyone was there except Sealand himself.

'_Where is that guy anyway? He was supposed to be here fifteen minutes ago. He gathered everyone here and doesn't even bother to show up. Just who does he think he is?'_

Ladonia being annoyed at the meeting wasn't uncommon. He most likely would've been annoyed even if Sealand hadn't been late. What was uncommon, however, was that Ladonia actually showed up every time he was invited. And every time he did, Sealand happily welcomed him.

Then why was Ladonia there if he was so annoyed by it?

"_You come to the meeting too, Ladonia! It will be fun!" Sealand cheerfully told him._

"_Why would I ever want to go anywhere with you?" Ladonia snapped at him, annoyed by his presence._

"_Because you like us?"_

_Ladonia snorted as he sent Sealand a glare._

_The Brit shrugged "Well, if you really don't want to, it's not a must. But we'd all be happy if you could come" He then turned towards one of the other micronations who were following him. "Right, Wy?"_

_The brown haired female micronation flinched when Sealand suddenly asked her a question she wasn't expecting. Still seemingly confused, she nodded as she replied "Right"_

_Ladonia looked at her for a split second before quickly looking away._

"_Fine. I guess I have some time to kill. I'll be there"_

Oh, right. _Her_.

Ladonia glanced over at the young girl, who as sitting on a bench only a few meters away from him. Her gaze was completely focused on the paper she was drawing on. He couldn't see what she was drawing from where he was standing, but she seemed dedicated to it. Like she was in her own little world.

Or so he thought.

Wy looked up from her drawing and looked directly at him. Their eyes made contact for a second before Ladonia quickly looked away. He could feel his face heat up as a blush made its way onto his cheeks.

'_Shit! She saw I was looking at her!' _he thought, feeling the urge to run away. But running away would be even more humiliating. Or would it?

While Ladonia was too busy debating against himself whether or not he should make a run for it, Sealand finally showed up for the meeting.

"Ladonia, you're here!" he cheered, happy to see the Swe- _Ladonian_ decided to show up.

Ladonia flinched like he had just been caught doing something bad. Still blushing, he turned to Sealand and exclaimed "I wasn't staring!" before facepalming himself.

'_What did I say that for!?_'

The blond young male blinked in confusion. "Uh…Okay then" he said. He then smiled. "Anyway, I'm glad you're here! And Wy is happy too!"

She was?

"S-she is?"

"Uh-huh" Sealand happily replied. "Actually, she asked me if you were going to show up today and if you were-"

He was cut off by Wy suddenly grabbing him by the arm and dragging him a few meters away, whispering something. Ladonia noticed how she was (angrily) whispering to Sealand while glancing over at him every now and then.

'_Is she talking about me?_'

Was it good? Was it bad? Could she be whispering about catching the Ladonian staring at her? A loud laugh from Sealand made him snap out of his thoughts. He noticed how Sealand gave Wy a pat on the head before making his way over to the other micronations. Wy quietly followed him with her coloring book pressed against her chest, as if she was trying to hide her new drawing. She glanced at Ladonia and their eyes met once against only for both of them to look away, blushing.

* * *

The meeting went by fine. Sort of.

Ladonia had accidently bumped into Wy once the meeting was almost over and - because they were standing so close to each other - started to stutter with his face redder than the Danish flag. He had made up an excuse that he wasn't feeling well and left a bit early.

'_Why am I so damn awkward around her and how do I make it stop!?_'

Since he clearly had no clue how he was supposed to handle these emotions, he figured that talking to the five Nordic nations might help him. All five of them were over 1000 years old. Surely they must have an idea about how to deal with this.

* * *

With quick steps he marched back to the familiar, Swedish territory and over to the Nordic meeting venue where the Nordic countries usually met for business meetings. The Scandinavian trio took turns in holding the meeting at their respective territories and this time, it was Sweden's turn.

Opening the door to the meeting room, he found out that the Nordics were indeed there. The meeting itself seemed to be over, as Denmark was talking about the current football championship rather than economy, trades or politics. They all looked at him when he came in. Denmark and Finland smiled happily at him while Norway and Iceland frowned in surprise to see Ladonia there. Sweden's facial expression seemed perfectly calm, but his eyes said 'confused' since Ladonia rarely ever showed up unless something was very wrong (or if he was hungry). The look Ladonia had on his face wasn't making it any better.

"Hey, mini!(1)" Denmark greeted.

"It's been so long, Ladonia! Come in. Have a seat" Finland welcomed him.

Ladonia didn't respond. He walked over to an empty seat and sat down, trying to figure out how he was supposed to explain the situation to them without getting made fun of. But that would probably just make them confused. It would be better to just get to the point.

"What can we do for ya?" Denmark asked him as he leaned back against his chair.

"…" Ladonia took a deep breath before speaking up "How do you…deal with…feeling weird around a girl?"

The Nordics stared at him in silence for a moment before Denmark burst out laughing.

"Are ya talking about a crush?"

Finland smiled at him.

"Oh, Ladonia. That's very sweet" he said.

Ladonia flinched at the responses he got.

"Q-quit it! Just help me!"

"Love potion. Works within ten minutes" Norway bluntly replied.

"Ah-" Finland turned to him, laughing nervously "I don't think that would be a good idea"

"No problem!" Denmark interrupted. "Just say 'I think you're cute'! Just be confident and outright tell her how you feel"

Considering how 'well' Ladonia had been doing while trying to talk to Wy earlier, the chances of him successfully confessing his feelings like that were minimal.

"If it was that easy, I would've done that already" he muttered.

Iceland looked away and mumbled "If it's too difficult for you to talk, why not write a love letter?"

"That could work!" Finland said. He then added "Or you could bring a gift to show you care"

He looked at Sweden, who was silently observing everyone else.

"What do you think, Sve?"

The tall Swede remained silent for a moment. He then opened his mouth only to reply "Handicraft"

Denmark straightened his back and sat up normally "Of course! No one is better at creating wooden objects than us!"

"Wood?" Iceland repeated, looking at the Dane. "Like furniture? Doesn't seem that romantic to me"

"No, no! I was talkin' about the love letter!"

Ladonia frowned.

"A love letter made out of wood?"

"Hmm" Finland thought about the idea. "I'm not sure…If she's around Ladonia's age, wouldn't a wooden love letter be a bit… "

Everyone was busy talking about different ideas that no one noticed how Norway was staring at an empty corner in the room. Or to be more specific; what _seemed_ like an empty corner. At least in the eyes of a 'muggle'.

"…"

He turned back to the others again.

"A wooden love letter will work"

Denmark grinned, happy about his childhood friend agreeing with him for once.

"See? Nor thinks it's a good idea too. And Sve will help you!" He looked at Sweden "Right, Sverige?"

"Mm" Sweden agreed with a small nod.

Ladonia thought about it. A wooden love letter…Would handicraft impress her? It was most definitely something she wouldn't expect to get.

'_If I want to show her that I'm much more impressive than that brat, this might actually work. She'll see my handicraft skills and admire how great I am!_'

Without realizing it, Ladonia had a confident grin on his face as he imagined how cool he would look in Wy's eyes.

The others Nordics could obviously see his grin.

"Weird…" Iceland mumbled for himself.

"I'll take that as a yes!"

* * *

Making the card itself wasn't too difficult. Ladonia did everything by himself, with Sweden checking on him occasionally to make sure he wouldn't get injured.

Ladonia made sure to cut the wood into proper pieces. It needed to have the shape of a card and be used like a card - by opening it, just like a normal card.

It also needed a text from him, which Ladonia decided to write through pyrography. By using the pen, he burned the words into the wooden 'pages'. Of course, he refused to let Sweden anywhere near him when he was writing the words down.

On the front of the card, he drew a crown since he knew Wy sometimes wore a small one as a hair decoration (which Ladonia thought was pretty cute. It made her look like a princess).

It took him hours, which included postponing his usual dinner time, but he managed to finish the card thanks to his determination.

There were times when Sweden wanted to tell him that he should take a rest and continue later, but seeing his determination, he figured that Ladonia wasn't going to stop until he was done. He had the same kind of eyes Denmark had every time the two of them would fight - eyes that said 'I will succeed'.

Ladonia took a close look at the wooden card, checking if there were any errors with it. After making sure the card was acceptable, he proudly showed it off to Sweden.

"See this? I made it all by myself. I'm already good enough to be the number one handicraftsman in Northern Europe!" he said.

Sweden was very well aware that he and the other Nordic countries had much more experience in handicraft making, but decided not to point it out. He was pretty proud of Ladonia's work himself. The boy would usually sit somewhere in the house for hours, playing games on his 3DS or going pokémon hunting on his phone. The fact that Ladonia had spent hours making a card for a girl he liked was a welcomed surprise.

"Bra gjort(2)" Sweden told him.

"Now I just have to-" Ladonia realized what was about to happen next; confronting Wy and giving her the card. "-eh…give her the…card…"

His confidence was starting to waver, but he didn't want to seem weak. Especially not in front of the country he wanted to gain independence from.

"W-well! That won't be a problem at all. I'll march over there and just give her the card! Right now!"

Sweden nodded, expecting Ladonia to leave with his head held high. But Ladonia didn't move.

"…"

"…"

"…?"

"…"

Sweden placed his hand on Ladonia's shoulder, thus gaining his attention.

"Just be yourself" was all he said before removing his hand.

He then stepped away to clean up the mess Ladonia had made while making the card. As for Ladonia, he gave himself an encouraging speech in his mind. The card had already been made. All he had to do was to give it to her. How difficult could it be? Once he had made up his mind, he began making his way out of the building to find Wy.

* * *

It didn't take him long to find her. All it took was to walk a few meters away from Sweden's his house and accidently walking into her like an idiot.

Ladonia hid the card behind his back, not wanting her to see it yet.

"I-I eh…didn't expect you to be nearby" he said.

"That's-" Wy seemed a bit nervous herself, and was also holding something behind her back. "I just…had an errand. So I decided to look for you since I was here anyway"

'_Look for me? It's not about catching me staring earlier, is it?_'

"About what happened earlier…"

Ladonia could feel his heart sink.

'_It IS about that!_'

"I-I wasn't staring at you!" he suddenly exclaimed, causing Wy to look at him with confused eyes. "I-I mean I _was_, but it wasn't to be creepy! It's just- I just-" He was starting to panic, trying to think of an excuse.

"Oh, will you just put a sock in it!? This is difficult, you know!" Wy said with a blush on her cheeks. She took a deep breath before continuing "I just…wanted to see if you were feeling better" Then she flinched. "N-not because I was worried about you or anything! I just wanted to make sure you wouldn't cause problems!"

Feeling better? Oh, the meeting. At the meeting, Ladonia had claimed that he wasn't feeling well.

'_Great. Now I've made a fool out of myself again!_'

"A-anyway, I made you this" she said as she held out a letter. "I've worked really hard on it, so be grateful"

Confused, Ladonia accepted the letter and looked at it.

'_She made a letter for me?_'

"**You're welcome**"

Snapping back to reality like he just remembered how to speak, he responded with a "Thanks"

Wy scoffed.

"Well, at least you have some manners. Now that I've given you the letter, I can go home"

She turned to leave, but Ladonia quickly stopped her.

"H-hey! You could at least wait for a guy to talk!" he exclaimed.

He handed her the wooden card.

"Here!" he said with a deep blush. "It's…It's just something I thought you should have, so you should feel grateful too. See you!"

With that said, Ladonia practically stormed off to head home before she could respond.

"Rude" Wy pouted. How dare he just hand her a gift and run off. She looked down at the wooden card.

The first thing she noticed about the card was the crown on the front. She could tell that Ladonia didn't draw often. But it was a good effort.

She opened the card and started reading what it said.

_Wy,_

_I'm not good at these things._

_So I'll just get to the point._

_Being near you is a pain._

_It makes me feel nervous and act like an idiot._

_So instead of making a fool out of myself again by talking, I made this card._

_And all I want to say is_

_You're cute_

_These feelings I have are your fault_

_But_

_I don't want them to stop_

_So don't stop being you_

_\- Ladonia_

After she was done with reading, she slowly closed the card while having a light blush on her cheeks.

"…"

She held the card closely to the left side of her chest, above where her heart was, as she mumbled to herself "Dummy…"

Meanwhile, Ladonia had successfully escaped back home, still holding the letter tightly with his left hand.

With his back leaning against the front door he realized that it probably wasn't very gentlemanly of him to just leave a girl there by herself.

Then again, he was just a child. And it was his first crush. Of course he'd be hopelessly bad at acting 'properly'.

But the mission had been accomplished. Wy now had the card. Sure, the scenario wasn't exactly the same as he had imagined it. But it counted.

He hadn't expected to receive a letter in return though.

Ladonia held it up to his face to take a closer look at it.

_To Ladonia_

He did his best to open it carefully so he wouldn't completely destroy the envelope.

Inside the envelope was a folded piece of paper.

He took the paper out of the envelope and unfolded it.

It was a drawing.

A drawing of him with Pikachu on his shoulder and Stunfisk by his leg. His clothes had clearly been inspired by Red, but the clothes were a bit different in style and the hat had the Ladonian flag on it.

Staring at the drawing, he admired how well it had been drawn. It looked just like him.

But how did she even know he liked Stunfisk?

That's when he noticed that something was written on the backside. He flipped the drawing around to see the text.

_If you're going to stare at me like a muppet, try to hide it better. It's distracting me, just like that face of yours. But that doesn't mean you can look at other girls like that. Got it? You better take responsibility for making me feel this way!_

_Sincerely_

_Wy_

_P.S. I drew this to cheer you up_

_Get well soon_

Ladonia read the note over and over again.

What he understood from it was that she felt distracted by him, she didn't want him to stare at other girls and that he's the one to blame for making her feel this way.

So she was upset about him staring at her, but wanted him to stare only at her and not any other girl?

Blushing slightly, he looked away from the note as he muttered for himself "Girls…"

Oh, how strange they were.

But her demand wouldn't be hard to accomplish.

He wasn't interested in looking at other girls anyway.

* * *

(1) - A nickname Denmark came up with. His reasoning behind the nickname was simply because Ladonia is a child and a micronation.

(2) - Translates to "Well done" (on Google Translate)

**A/N**: This fanfic has been in my folder with unfinished fanfics for years.

I don't know what has gotten into me, but recently, I got the urge to write and now I can't stop. I just want to keep writing.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading it!

Bye-bye!


End file.
